Danny Phantom Planet
by Paint Pen
Summary: Danny & his friends plan on enjoying summer break. Freakshow, however has something else in mind. That is: to take over the world! Now, Danny & the rest of the gang have to travel the planet to hunt him down. There will be DxS. Post phantom planet Hiatis!
1. Episode 1: Writer's Block part 1

**Danny Phantom Planet Episode 1 Writer's Bock part 1**

Deep inside the ghost zone, The Ghost Writer sat at the table, surrounded by books and books in the Ghost Zone's library. He watched eagerly as his editor Felicia finished up reading his latest manuscript. At long last, the dazzling young-looking woman put it down and sighed.

"Well, how is it?" he inquired. "Great, right?"

"Well," she began. "This biography has a lot of good information. Plus, it is presented in an interesting and entertaining way but..."

"Ha!" guffawed the Ghost Writer. "There are no 'ifs' or 'buts'. It is another great masterpiece by the master of the written word, and soon all the ghost zone will be reading my creation!"

While he ranted, Felicia could only stare flatly, showing remarkable resilience in not doing a face-palm.

"Oh, great. Not this again." she whispered under her breath, glancing away from him for a second.

"Look," she sighed. "It is good, but there is one problem! A biography, especially that of a human, ends with the death of that person's life. However, your subject is still _alive_. So, I suggest you forget about it, get your butt in gear, and write something I can actually publish!"

With a flip of her glowing, shoulder length white hair, Felicia stood up. The Ghost Writer seemed stunned, staring at her with disbelief.

"I'll leave you to your work," she replied mercilessly, squinting her ectoplasmic green eyes.

Then, with a sharp turn on her one inch black high heals, she strutted out of the building in style. He watched and couldn't help but clench his manuscript in his fists, gritting his teeth in frustration. His face turning bright red.

"So, you won't publish my book because of that huh? Well then, I'll just have to do something about that, won't I?"

The Ghost Writer quickly stood up and chuckled menacingly. Then, he ran out the door behind her, accidentally dropping his manuscript's cover page on the floor. On it was written the book's title, which was this:

THE JOURNEY OF A HERO: DANNY PHANTOM

* * *

In Fenton Works, Danny roamed around the house until he found his parents in the kitchen. His mom, Maddie, was washing the dishes. His dad, Jack, was reading the sports section of the news paper at the clean, round kitchen table.

"Mom, Dad. I'm going on patrol with Sam and Tucker. I'll be back around 11:00pm, OK?"

Danny slouched against the countertop, relaxed, as his mother washed dishes. As the last plate clicked in place, she started drying and looked up at her son.

"Isn't that a bit late sweetie?" she protested. "It's already 7:30, and you have school tomorrow."

His dad, Jack, quickly jumped up at her words and put an arm around his son enthusiastically. The paper he had been reading laid abandoned at the table, and Danny cringed as his parents began to talk.

"Hey!" started Jack in the kid's defense. "Danny's got super powers. Plus, more importantly, he's fighting ghosts! Our boy's keeping up the tradition of kicking ghost butt in the family. I'm sure he needs someone to teach him all about that. Someone to be his mentor and teach him all the ropes. Such as me, JACK FENTON!"

Maddie paused in her chores to put her hands on her blue spandex, jumpsuit covered hips. A bad feeling began Danny got a bad feeling in his gut saying that this wasn't going to end well.

"What are you getting at Jack?" she asked, unsure of where all this was going.

"I'm saying I -oh, and you too, honey- should go with them!" proclaimed Jack happily.

Danny shrugged his father's arm off his shoulders and took a few steps back toward the kitchen door. He was right to be fearful. This conversation didn't seem to be heading in a good direction.

"Umm, well this is something that Sam, Tucker, and I do, and we don't really nee..." Danny began to kindly explain, subtly protesting against his father's idea.

"Nonsense!" Jack exclaimed, cutting his son off. "You are just a kid! Besides, this could be fun and, you know, quality family time."

"Uh, no!" Danny said, growing impatient. "There is no way I'm letting you come with us!"

* * *

It was dark out, and the streets of Amity Park were deserted, except for the occasional late night driver or stray cat. The only things lighting up the night were the street lamps, a few bedroom windows, and the starry sky above. Danny Phantom was flying next to Sam and Tucker, who were riding on there electric scooters. They were _also _being followed by Danny's parents in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (a white RV with the Fenton logo on the side. It has built in ghost catching equipment.)

Sam looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend's parents, then back again at Danny, with a quizzical look on her face.

"So, why are your parents following us in the assault vehicle again?" Sam questioned, this time not taking her eyes off the road ahead of her.

Danny shrugged helplessly.

"They want to try and teach me the right way to fight ghosts," he answered with a sigh. "They're just trying to help, I know, but it is kind of annoying."

Danny kept his voice down, just in case they (his parents) could somehow hear the conversation.

"Well, for your sake Danny I hope it doesn't end up like when Jazz tried to 'help' us fight ghosts," Sam said reminding Danny of when Jazz had first learned about his powers. The poor kid's sister kept getting in the way and sucking Danny into the Fenton Thermos.

"Yeah, no offense Danny, but when it comes down to it: your parents aren't very good at ghost fighting," added Tucker. He then pondered over a thought for a second. "Then again, your mom is good at it, but your dad needs some work."

"Will you guys keep it down! They might hear you," Danny warned nervously. He snuck a strained glance over at his cheerfully oblivious parents.

Suddenly, Danny hiccuped, and the icy blue mist of his ghost sense came out of his open mouth. Right on cue, a giant green monster with three eyes and two tentacles for arms appeared out of nowhere before them. It let out a horrid screech and began to rampage throughout the city. It squished cars underneath its humungous feet and knocked down buildings like they were a bunch of toy blocks. Danny quickly flew into action, flying high into the crisp night sky. He came face to face with the creature, which towered over everything in Amity park. It must have been 18 stories tall!

"Take this you 3 eyed freak!" shouted Danny. He shot his ghost ray into one of the monsters eyes. It manged to stop the creature before it could step onto the Nasty Burger.

"Raaaaaahhh!" cried the creature. It stumbled backward and cradled its eyes with its tentacles. Then, becoming even more enraged, the creature grabbed Danny and sent him flying into a billboard. He soon became one with the sign, his body meshed into the logo that advertised the Amity Park Mall.

Danny!" Jack and Maddie cried in unison. They helplessly watched their son as he got man handled by the 18 story tall beast.

Sam quickly aimed her Fenton Wrist Ray (A tight bracelet with a mini ectoplasmic energy ray shooter attached) at the hideous monster and began to fire. As she distracted the creature, Danny shook himself off and regained his balance. Then, he quickly flew back into the battle, determined to beat the creature. In another attempt, he fired multiple ghost rays at it, one after the other.

All of which seemed to have no effect.

"Danny shoot its eyes again!" hollered Tucker from the ground below.

"Right," Danny agreed. He tried to get a good shot but soon was grabbed by one of the monster's tentacles.

"I can't get loose!" he proclaimed, squirming in the monster's grasp and failing to break free.

"Hold on, son!"Jack called. With a great lift, he fired the Fenton Bazooka (a _really_ powerful ecto-powered gun) and released potent, white-green blasts in Danny's direction. Sam, Tucker and Maddie all fired their weapons as well, aiming straight for the horrid creature.

Meanwhile, the monster used its free tentacle to swoop down and knock the weapons out of their hands. Then, it began moving its prey towards its mouth, opening up wide to reveal its long rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Aaaaahh!" screamed Danny in horror. Soon, he saw nothing but darkness as it tossed him into its mouth, swallowing him whole like sushi.

"Danny!" cried Sam and Tucker. They clutched each other in terror, worried and scared for their friend.

"No! My baby!" wailed Maddie. She threw her hands into her face as tears began to come rushing down. Her body collapsed against her husband's, who was just as shocked as she was.

"Danny," whispered Jack. He shook his head in disbelief, unable to comprehend his son had been eaten before his very eyes. The two parents trembled against one another, overcome by sorrow.

Then, all of a sudden, the monster began to shiver and to freeze. It twisted and writhed, then soon was blown apart from the inside into a thousand little pieces by bright, ectoplasmic ghost rays. From the explosion, out flew no other but a somewhat scratched up, sticky green goop covered, and black and blue Danny Phantom.

"Tucker, toss me the Thermos!" he ordered, wiping the slop from his eyes.

"You got it, dude!" replied a happy Tucker.

He tossed it up to his friend, and Danny hurried to capture the gross creature. Only a few piles of green slime were sucked up, pitiful remainders of the giant beast that had just attempted to digest him.

"Danny!" cooed his mother and father. They embraced their little boy, unwittingly also getting themselves covered in the green goop.

"You're all sticky Danny," stated Jack. The two adults backed off, staring at the mess.

"Oh, right," chuckled Danny. He turned himself invisible/intangible, allowing the goo to fall to the ground. Then, he did the same to his parents, making the substance fall off them as well.

"Good job Danny!" praised Sam, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, way to go, man!" Tucker added. "You had us a bit worried there for a moment, but I knew you would pull through."

"What are you kids crazy! Danny could have been killed by that thing!" Maddie exploded, raging in shock, anger and fear.

"Yeah, he would have been digested by that thing if he hadn't been rescued by me, JACK FENTON!" threw in Danny's father.

Tucker did a face-palm.

"Um, Danny did most of that by himself," snorted Sam. "He was certainly NOT rescued by anyone. He blew that thing up on his own and has been doing stuff like this for about 8 months now. Believe me, he has been doing just fine without you."

"Saaaam," Danny warned quietly, elbowing her arm lightly.

"Yeah! Danny has been putting his life on the line for a while and still kicking butt every time. Plus, if it makes you feel better, this was nothing compared to some other beatings he's had to take," Tucker added in.

"Stop helping!" demanded Danny.

"Danny, is that true?" Maddie inquired. It was obvious to tell how concerned she was becoming now.

"NO!" Danny denied at first. Then, a beat of silence passed. "Well... sort of."

"Sweetie, as your parents we cannot allow you to put yourself in so much danger! From now on you are no longer allowed to be Danny Phantom!" Maddie Fenton told her son.

"What!" exclaimed Danny, Sam and Tucker. The three kids gave a start and immediately began to protest. However, Mr. Fenton shook his head at them, taking his wife's side.

"No, Maddie is right. Danny, you and your friends are just kids, simple innocent minded kids! We can't let you put yourselves in such danger. You could get hurt or even worse!"

"Mr. and Mrs, Fenton, you can't do that! The planet _needs_ Danny Phantom." Sam tried to explain.

"Well, the world will just have to do without him like it did before," Maddie countered, ignoring Sam's reasoning. "Sam, Tucker. I suggest that you run home before we are forced to call your parents. Danny, transform back into your human form and get into the RV! We're going home."

Danny glanced over at his friends who shrugged hopelessly. With a sigh of sadness, he did as he was told and climbed into the RV.

"Bye, Sam. Later Tucker." Danny sighed in goodbye, waving from the door.

"Later Danny," waved his friends. He watched as they got onto their scooters and rode toward home, all enveloped in disappointment and anxiety.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching them all high up above on the top of the highest building nearby, the Ghost Writer floated in the air. He cracked his stiff knuckles and gave a wide smile of maddening glee.

"Well, well..." he hummed. "I was just going to mess with him a little before I got rid of him. I didn't expect this to happen though. I wonder..."

He pondered a little more over the issue, fabricating plans within his mind. Then, with a cackling laugh, the man flew away.

* * *

Monday morning, Danny Fenton walked lazily around Caspar high's manilla hallways. Its walls were lined with tall, thin blue lockers, one after the other. Eventually, Danny found the two people he was looking for among his peers: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They were standing by Sam's locker, which she (Sam) was rummaging through for her next class's' books.

"Hi, guys," sighed Danny as he leaned himself against the metal. He shoved his hands into his light colored blue jean's pockets, with depression kicking in to the fullest degree.

"Hi, Danny. Were you able to convince your parents to let you keep using your powers?" Sam asked him with concern. She took two textbooks and three notebooks out of her locker, while checking to make sure she had gotten everything.

Danny shook his head in regret. "No such luck."

"What about Jazz? Couldn't she convince them?" wondered Tucker out loud.

Sam slammed her locker shut with the back of her hand. Danny stood next to them and tried to explain.

"She did, but... they're really determined. They said it's too dangerous for me to be Danny Phantom anymore."

"There he is!" shouted a voice behind them.

Startled by the sound, Danny and his friends spun around on instinct. Behind them was nerdy little Larry and a gang of bright eyed teens, including Dash, Paulina, and Kwan, who were all frowning at Danny.

"Get him!" ordered Dash pointing toward Danny.

Danny blinked twice before realizing what was happening. Then, he started backing away in terror.

"Oh no," he breathed as the herd of students came charging at him, lead by Dash.

Danny braced himself for impact. However, instead of a punch in the jaw, he was hit in the back with a hard, playful slap from Dash.

"Hey, buddy," he smiled. "We were wondering where you were."

"Ummmm," mouthed Danny a bit confused.

Then he remembered that he had revealed his secret identity not just to his parents three weeks ago, but to the entire world. This was going to take a lot longer getting used to than he originally thought.

"Hey, Danny, do you and your friends want to sit with us at lunch today?" asked Kwan.

"No way! He should sit with the track team," contradicted a tall, sleek, and muscular boy with red hair.

"No! Me!" demanded a group of girls all at once. Each girl eyed the others and soon a cat fight broke out amongst them.

"Nice jacket by the way," complimented Dash, pointing out the new nilon jacket Danny was wearing. It was over his regular white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest. The fabric of the jacket was completely black except for the sleeves' cuffs, the collar, and the DP symbol on the right side of the jacket's chest area, which were all white.

"Thanks," Danny smiled, glancing down at the DP symbol.

"Eh-hem. Excuse me," coughed a proper voice. "May I interrupt?"

The crowd parted as a tall, skinny white guy with blonde hair came into their midst. He wore a black suit and sunglasses, which hid his narrow, mature eyes.

"Mayor Foley, we need you right away over at Town Hall," he stated, turning to Tucker. "It's rather important."

"Tucker, who is that?" Danny inquired, rudely pointing at him.

"Oh, that's Reggie! He's that guy below me and does all the boring stuff. Pretty neat huh?"

Then to Reggie he asked, "So, what up, Reg old boy?"

Unamused, the twenty-nine year old Reggie Rolland sighed. "It's Mrs. Parker again. She demands for you to create a law banning ice-cream trucks from Amity Park."

"Wow, summer is only two weeks away and she is already trying to kill it. Well, see you later, you two!"

Tucker waved, and soon he and Mr. Rolland walked away to the Town Hall.

Once they were out of sight, Danny let out a random hiccup. He gasped as a puff of his ghost sense's icy blue mist floated out, an indicator that a ghost was close by. He scanned the hallway anxiously trying to pin point the source, but could only see giddy, fanning teens. Suddenly, something let out a loud growl and everyone turned slowly at the source. An ectoplasmic green bear, twice the size of any normal one, soon fazed through the wall, with angry beady eyes.

Danny knew what he had to do.

"RUN!" he yelled. The other frightened teens didn't need to be told twice. In a matter of moments, they all scrambled quickly to what safety they could get, hiding in trash cans, ducking into lockers, or taking cover in the classrooms.

"Goin' Ghost!"

Two beams of bright light traveled up and down Danny's body, starting from his abdomen. They changed his skin from light to tan, his eyes baby blue to ectoplasmic green, and his black hair to white. It also replaced his day clothes with a black spandex jumpsuit, white boot, gloves, along with the DP symbol on his chest.

With that, Danny and the creature began to fight. The bear stood up on its hind legs and swatted the air with its big green paws, trying to hit Danny as he zipped and zoomed around it. He punched and kicked it, then tried shooting the bear with his ghost ray. It looked like Danny was going to win but suddenly the the creature got much stronger and faster.

Then, it roared and clawed at him. Without any warning, Danny flinched as it gave him four long cuts on his right arm. He was sent flying into the wall with a loud crash and slid down it, hard. As he tried to pick himself up, the bear suddenly pinned him to the floor. Danny tried to fade through the floor below, but then, the floor shocked him the same way a ghost shield would. Soon, anguishing in pain, he reverted back to his human form, unable to comprehend what was happening.

In a burst of panic, Sam tried to defend him by shooting some rays from her Fenton Wrist Ray bracelet. However, something remarkable happened. At that moment, she was knocked off course by a huge ray of light that shot down the hallway.

She blinked before turning around to see Danny's father behind her. The Fenton bazooka was in his hands, he was aiming at random places wildly, blinded by concern for his son. A shot nailed the bear in the stomach, but not before it destroyed multiple lockers and nearly hit Danny in the process. But it did the job. The blast knocked the bear off of him, and Mrs. Fenton used the Jack o' Nine Tails on him. (It's a nine-tailed whip, like a cat o' nine tails but modified for ghost catching. It uses a picture of Jack's face to connect the tails.) Effectively, it made contact with the ghost and wrapped around it. The bear let out a huge roar as it was electrocuted. Then, the sound died off as it fell over, knocked unconscious.

Danny hastily pulled out the Fenton thermos and unscrewed the lid, sucking the ghost bear inside. Before he could let out a sigh, though, he saw his parents' expressions. Their arms were crossed, as well as their temper.

"Danny," huffed his frustrated mother.

"Son, how dare you disobey our rules! We told you to leave the ghost fighting to us!" angrily reminded his father.

Before she could agree, Mrs. Fenton suddenly gasped. Danny followed her trail of vision and stared at the sight of the 4 large gashes from before. They had ripped his new jacket and right arm open, and at the reminder, a jolt of pain ran through him.

"Oh, my poor baby is hurt!" she motherly proclaimed, trying to cradle the wounded arm. Danny pulled it away, wincing a bit and reeling from the experience.

"It's nothing. Just a couple of scratches! There starting to heal already," he murmured. "I don't need you to baby me. I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides, I had to defend myself!"

"But it only made things worse!" she argued. "If your father and I hadn't come when we did, you would have been..."

After that, Danny didn't bother to hear the rest of his parents scoldings. Because it was at that moment that he had caught sight of a figure down at the end of the hall. A semi-glowing man peered from behind the lockers, hovering about a half a foot above the floor. The man had pale white skin, and a pair of glowing green eyes that he jeered at him. There were also a few tufts of black hair sticking out of his head and coloring the bottom of his goatee. Finally, a black trench coat was wrapped around his shoulder, and he gave an evil smirk before fazing through the wall behind him.

Danny frowned. He had a feeling who that ghost was and that somehow he was behind all of this.

"...as long as you live under our roof young man, you have to live by our rules," his father finished saying, oblivious to the scene.

Danny glanced at him, took a huge sigh, and finally decided what was he was going to do.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to live under your roof anymore!" he exclaimed in mock anger. "Lets go, Sam."

The girl grew puzzled as he snatched her arm and turned ghost. Then, before his parents could protest, they were off. The couple became invisible/intangible at his will and flew through his parents.

The two adults stared with blankness at the empty hallway.

"Man, is that creepy!" Jack shivered with uneasiness. "It's going to take a while to get used to all of this."


	2. Episode 2: Writer's Block part 2

**Episode****2 Writer's Block part 2**

* * *

_Hello every one thank you all soooo much for reading my story. If it happens that Mr. Butch Hartman stumbles apon this tell me what you think, of course I wont every one else who reads this to review too! Also I would like to point out now before I forget that I have the absolute best Beta reader ever! She is one of my best friends and is known on this sight as **xxPenAndRosesxx**. You should check her stuff out, AFTER you are done reading mine! LOL seriously though, READ! :)_

* * *

It had been a few hours since Danny and Sam had flown out of the high school. They had skipped two thirds of the school day, and at this point, everyone was already home. During this time, they had been flying together in silence searching for... _something_.

Whatever that something was, Sam didn't really know.

"Hey, Danny, what was that all about?" she finally asked, breaking the heavy silence between them. They flew over Amity Park, bathed in a golden sunshine that didn't seem really appropriate for the situation. "You're not _really _thinking of running away from home are you? And where are we going?"

Danny, however, did not answer her straight away. He was too busy scanning the the ground and sky for a trace of that figure he had seen earlier.

"Well... I actually saw a ghost in the hallway back at school, when my parents were giving that lecture about how it's too dangerous for me to be a hero," he answered her, adjusting the grip on Sam's torso. "I have a feeling he has something to do with all this."

Before she could respond, something suddenly caught her eye.

"Danny, look ahead of us!" she exclaimed.

Ahead of them near the mall was an army of eerie, green ghosts dressed in medieval attire. They were appearing out of who knows where, terrorizing civilians, and demolishing cars and buildings. Danny flew down, placing Sam safely on the ground before diving into action.

He fought three ghosts at a time, who were attacking on all sides. With ease, he shot ghost rays and ice every which way, barely ever missing his target. Backing him up, Sam blasted every enemy in her line of fire with the Fenton Wrist Ray and then proceeded to corral all the innocent buy-standers to safety. The thing was, though, for every ghost they seemed to defeat, two more would materialize to take its place.

"Were are all these stupid ghosts coming from!" Sam roared at her boyfriend, elbowing one enemy in the face.

"How am I suppose to know!" he spat back, kicking one in the gut then freezing two more with his cryokinetic powers.

Realizing a way to make his task easier, Danny duplicated himself. Now, there was one more fighting on their side. However, they both knew that this wouldn't help much. The ghostly army was still multiplying, and in time the entire city would be overrun with them.

They needed a new plan and _fast._

* * *

After Danny had flown away (actually right through them, quite literally) his two broken hearted parents had gone back to Fenton Works, where they rolled in self agony over their super-human son. It was so frustrating. Even if the boy had amazing powers it didn't mean he could disobey his own parents.

Jack was sitting lazily on the couch, watching the History Channel (which was weird because he hated it anyway) in the living room, and Maddie was bringing in some snacks. Soon, their daughter Jazz came running through the front door up to them.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing lounging around?" Jazz panted, in a worried voice. "We're being invaded by an army of ghosts! Do something!"

"Ghost invasion?" Jack muttered.

He got up and walked over to the nearest window in puzzlement. Then, after pulling the shades back, Jack could see that the once sunny, almost-summer sky had turned a menacing gray. The residents of their neighborhood were also being horribly harassed by big, bulky, and eerie green ghosts, who were dressed in medieval garments. It was a rather unearthly sight, if they did say so themselves.

"Maddie, she's right! There is a ghost invasion! Quick, to the Fenton Assault Vehicle!"

"Jack," gasped his spouse. "Danny is out there. He might get hurt or worse!"

"You're right! Hang on, Son! The cavalry is a comin'!"

Jack and Maddie grabbed some weapons that were laying around, put them into the multiple folds and pockets of there spandex jumpsuits, and then rushed out the front door.

Jazz sighed loudly in frustration then followed her parents.

"Idiots," she muttered.

* * *

"Danny help!" cried Sam. She dangled from a few ghosts' grasps, who were picking her up off the ground with evil intentions in mind.

"Sam!" yelled Danny.

He and his duplicate merged back into one, and in a furious roar, he tried to fight his way through the ghost army's lines toward her. But by now, there was thousands of them and he was tuckered out. At last, Danny became overpowered and captured before he could reach her. He and Sam were lifted high into the sky, where they witnessed a bizarre sight. From a dark thunder cloud, a gleaming golden Roman chariot came charging out, pulled by two black eerie horses with green manes and tails. The person inside it was a slim figure clothed in a cape and hood. On his lap sat a high tech, U shaped computer/type writer, and he typed away at it furiously without a hint of stopping.

"Ghost Writer," breathed Danny with contempt.

The person stopped typing and removed his hood, indeed revealing the triumphant ghost. He gave the boy a smirk the chuckled a bit.

"It has been quite a while, Phantom. The last time I saw you was during the Christmas special. You haven't grown much since then, have you?"

"What do you want? This is stupid! I haven't done anything to you." Danny demanded, ignoring the Ghost Writer's last comment.

"Actually, you have done something, or rather... it is that is you are still doing something that is no longer useful to me. Therefore, I must put an end to it for the sake of my art."

"And what's that?"

"Writing."

"Uh... no. Not that. I mean, what is your problem with me?"

"You're living."

"HUH?" Sam butted in. "How does the fact that Danny is alive effect your writing at all?"

He took a deep breath as if to present some kind of speech. Then, he started to throw a massive tantrum.

"_**BECAUSE**_**!" he declared angrily. "My editor **_**FELICIA**_** won't publish my latest **_**MASTERPIECE **_**of the written word, which is a biography of the ghost boy, because **_**HE IS STILL ALIVE.**_** That's **_**WHY**_**!**"

Danny and Sam exchanged blank looks. They didn't know whether to be honored or just plain insulted.

"Okay, that is just _messed up_, man," Danny cringed.

"Agreed," Sam muttered.

"Oh, but you are the one who is going to be 'messed up', my friend. Everything is going as planned. Soon I'll have written the best actual, most beautifully sad and touching end of a hero the earth and the Ghost Zone has ever read!"

It was at that moment that, as the Ghost Writer shouted this to the heavens, the Fenton Assault Vehicle suddenly barreled in. Out popped Jack, Maddie and Jazz, all armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Ahhh, right on cue," the insane ghost chuckled.

"Don't worry, Son! We've come to save you!" shouted Jack, unaware of the trap.

"NO!" screeched Danny. "Get out of here, run away!"

It was too late for that however. The Ghost Writer had now returned to the chariot and began typing away. As he did, the Fenton's weapons vanished, and they found themselves locked in a giant, three person guillotine. A medieval executioner ghost was standing nearby ready to pull the lever releasing the sharp, deadly blade. The next to appear was a black and red fire breathing dragon, which grabbed Sam with it's hawk-like feet and flew in a random direction.

"Aaaaaah," she screamed as Danny watched it drag her into the distance.

"Sam! NO!"

Danny stretched his arm out toward her as far as he could. At that point one of the soldiers that was holding him back stabbed him with a needle, injecting some sort of liquid into him.

"Ouch! What was-"

"Poison," The Ghost Writer confidently explained. "Now, Danny, you have exactly thirty minutes before it kills you. You can either rush to the hospital and get the antidote, to live to die another day, or attempt to save your beloved family. Your choice."

Then, without warning, the man and the soldiers that were restraining him disappeared.

Down below, the executioner ghost gripped the lever to the guillotine. Hearing it click, Danny quickly flew to the rescue. The sharp, shining blade came crashing down toward the three Fentons' bare necks, but only hit thin air after Danny narrowly was able to turn them all intangible. He sighed in relief, overjoyed with happiness.

However it wasn't the time to celebrate just yet.

"Danny, look out!" Jazz warned.

Just in time, he narrowly escaped an attack with an ax by the executioner, who seemed enraged. Danny tried to shoot him with his ghost ray, but suddenly his arm tensed up and missed. He cringed, realizing that the poison was already beginning to take its toll on him. He could feel his temperature steadily rising and his strength being sapped away. The executioner lunged again, aiming for his head, but the boy ducked. A few severed strands of his white hair glistened in the hot sunlight.

"I don't have time for this!" Danny panted.

"Danny," called Jazz. "You go save Sam! We'll deal with this."

As they went off to battle, Danny checked to make sure they were okay. Then, he zoomed in the other direction, the one that the dragon had flown in. The executioner ghost tried to follow, but Jack pulled a weapon he created, named the Jack o' Nine Tails, out of his back pocket and launched an attack. Once the weapon's tails came in contact, it wrapped itself around the ghost and gave him a powerful electric shock. Soon, it successfully knocked the executioner unconscious.

"There we go," he cheered. "Go get your girl, Son! I, JACK FENTON, can handle these losers!"

* * *

When the Dragon had picked her up, the only thing Sam could think of doing was scream. Her head was swimming, and the adrenaline pounding through her body clouded her mind. After a while, though, she soon calmed down enough to try thinking of a way to escape.

"Maybe I can just shoot the dragon and it would loosen it's grip," she thought out loud, glancing at her Fenton Wrist Ray wistfully.

There was one major flaw with this plan however, which Sam came to realize when she happened to glance down at the ground again. Her stomach churned at the thought of what would happen to her if she were to fall from this height.

"Okay. Scratch that idea," she muttered with a gulp. "Although... I wonder were the heck this thing is taking me."

It wasn't long before she knew the answer.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all jumped into the RV. They finally had defeated the majority of the ghosts that were around the mall, and now it was time to go find Danny.

"Step on the gas, Jack! We have to help our son!" Maddie ordered anxiously.

Jack floored the pedal, and Jazz lurched in front of her, thrown by the impact. As her head reeled, the van sped forward, heading towards where the dragon had went.

* * *

Fifteen minutes.

It had taken Danny fifteen, precious minutes for him to finally locate Sam. The dragon had taken her to the top of the high school and now was attempting to eat her. However, Sam didn't want to go down easy. She was fighting back and shooting it with her Wrist Ray. Soon, though, she was at her limit. The dragon wrapped the end of its tail around Sam's wrist (the one with the weapon attached to it) and lifted her high above its head, opening its mouth wide.

Danny flew down and shot six ghost rays at the creature, but only two of them hit. Then, as if things couldn't have been worse, Danny became very dizzy, and his eyesight blurred. He fell onto the school's rooftop. With what little strength that he had left, he tried lifting himself up to shoot the dragon's tail. Finally, something worked. The pain caused the monster to loosen its grip, and Sam fell next to him.

"Danny!" Sam cried. A mixture of emotions flooded through her as she watched Danny's knees buckle, and transform back into a human. She ran and caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Danny... what's wrong with you?"

"Poi-poison." he managed to whisper before passing out.

Sam cradled him in her arms with despair before looking up at the dragon. Smoke poured out from its mouth and nostrils, and its red, unfeeling beady eyes were fixed upon them. Then, up high above appeared the Ghost Writer, dressed in his usual garb with his computer, typing wildly.

"The dragon reared its ugly head, preparing to blow upon them, sending them off to the nether world with a treacherous burning hell of death," the Ghost Writer narrated busily. "Hehehe... the end."

With terror, Sam closed her eyes and braced herself for the end which was to come. She silently counted off the seconds, praying and despairing.

Three...

Two...

One...

ROOAAR...ZAP!

Nothing.

Nothing had happened.

Sam opened her eyes to see what was going on. Then, she gasped. It was the Fentons. Jazz was firing the Fenton Bazooka at the dragon, and Jack was aiming another sort of ecto-gun at the Ghost Writer.

"Oww! Quit it, you old fat lug! You're spoiling my story!" commanded the irritated writer, barely able to dodge Jack's gun's ectoplasmic blasts.

Maddie ran over to her son and scooped him out of Sam 's arms, cradling him with her own. He was breathing heavily, covered in sweat, and shaking violently.

"Danny! Sweetie, can you hear me?" she whispered. "Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry. This is all our fault, please don't..."

"Ha!" exclaimed the Ghost Writer, when he noticed Danny's condition. "Even with your annoying interferences, I will still get the touching, sorrowful death that my book so rightfully deserves! You all have failed at your attempt to save him. And now he will die! It won't be long now before he is gone and Felicia will-"

"Never let you get away with this stupid farce, you obsessive, impulsive jerk!"

As if on cue, a foot suddenly came down and slammed him in the back. He reeled with pain and gasped at who had appeared before him. It was a tall, slender, ghost woman. She had shoulder-length glowing white hair and green, ectoplasmic eyes. Her figure was clothed in a black suit and skirt, with a pencil in her left hand.

Everyone stared.

"Felicia..." The Ghost Writer nervously addressed the woman. "I w-was just a..."

The woman slapped the back of his head, causing the wimpy man to cry out in pain.

"OW! That hurt! What was that for!" he demanded, nursing the bump.

"How can you be such a great writer, but such a stupid invalid?" she demanded angrily. "HONESTLY!"

"You think I'm a great writer?" the Ghost Writer inquired with amazement.

"Focus Morgan Pony," Felicia spat, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Sam couldn't help but snicker, barely able to stop herself from keeling over in laughter. Everyone else followed suit.

"Morgan Pony Really? That's your name!" she giggled.

"Morgan, that's a girl's name isn't it?" laughed Jack.

The ashamed man hunched his shoulders, frowned, and glared bitterly at all of them.

"You scum!" Felicia continued to ridicule. "How could you do something like this? I turn my back on you for one second, and you do something so fantastically dumb! This is almost as bad as that time you broke the Christmas truce and got yourself arrested. Then, I had to bail you out of Walker's prison. You just _had _to write that poem, didn't you? And now, you got so obsessed with this biography thing that you put innocent people in harm's way! By the way, you _wouldn't_ have wound up in that prison in the first place if you had just done what you were supposed to do that night! Aka: spending Christmas Eve _with me_!"

"Well, maybe I didn't want to," the Ghost Writer whispered under his breath with irritation.

"What was that!" she snapped angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing really."

Now, this was the last straw for Felicia. She shoved the incompetent man aside and began to fiddle around with his computer. As she typed away, all the ghosts in Amity Park suddenly disappeared. The ghost army, the executioner, and the dragon all returned to whatever part of the ghost zone they had originally come from, and peacefulness overcame the town once again.

"Just one more revision and everything will be perfect." she mumbled.

As Felicia finished up, color began to return to Danny's cheeks. His fever broke, and all of the poison became eliminated from his body.

" Sam, Mom what is going on?" groaned Danny, struggling to sit up.

"Danny!" Sam cheered with joy, throwing a bear hug over him.

While she unintentionally choked Danny, Felicia yanked the Ghost Writer by the ear, and the two floated down to where Danny and the rest of the Fentons were. She snarled at him, shaking him ruthlessly.

"Say you're sorry, and promise that you'll never do anything so _**stupid**_ever again."

The Ghost Writer gave a heavy sigh, resembling a preschooler that was getting lectured by the principal.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you, your girlfriend, and your family. I also promise to never do anything like this again." He apologized reluctantly to Danny.

Everyone was too stunned to react as Felcia thrashed him again, with all the rage in the world.

"Now," she ended, pulling on his sore ear firmly. "I saw this dainty little coffee shop about a few blocks from here, and _we_ are going on a date there."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed in shock.

"It's your punishment for what you did! Come on," she decided, tugging on the ear.

With that, the couple started flying away, but then Felicia spun around quickly, tugging his ear even harder.

"Oh, one more thing. Keep up the good work Phantom. I'm rooting for you, so you better not quit playing hero because of this one scare!" the demanding editor ordered.

Then she addressed his parents. "You have one heck of a kid there. You must be so proud to have such a young man, a hero, for a son. I envy you."

After that, the strange nether worldly couple finally departed, with the man going away in tears.

"Well... that was surprisingly random yet helpful," stated Jazz to no one impractically. Then to her parents, she added, "But that lady was right though. Danny _needs _to keep being what he is: a hero."

Jack and Maddie started switching glances between their daughter and their son, pondering over what to do.

Finally Jack sighed, "You're right Jazz. Danny, you are a hero. You saved us today, plus not to mention the world just only a few weeks ago."

"But Jack..." Maddie retaliated sourly.

"No Maddie," he gently told her. "As much as we don't like to admit it, Danny's growing up and is able to choose what he wants to do."

"I just don't wont to see my baby boy get hurt," moaned his wife.

"Mom," reassured Danny, putting a hand on his mom's shoulder, "I'm not a baby anymore. This is something I need to do and can do; I promise I'll be more careful from now on. Don't worry!"

Maddie nodded her head and hugged her boy. "Just promise me that you'll ask for our help if you need it."

"I promise."

Then, as the cheesy moment ensued, it was suddenly ruined by the sound of panting. Everyone's heads turned and stared once again. For climbing up onto the roof, using the fire escape ladder, came an out of breathe, panting Tucker Foley.

"Made it! Okay... Oh, where are all the ghosts?" he muttered, scanning the area with his hand over his head.

"Sorry Tuck," chuckled Danny, hugging Sam with a wide smile. "You just missed everything."

"Oh man! I was all ready to kick some bad guy ghost butt too!"

And with that, everything became right with the world.

...

Or not.

* * *

Next Time on Danny Phantom Planet:

* * *

"At last I have spotted my prey," grinned Skulker taking aim.

"AAAaaaaahh," Dani cried out in pain.

"Hi Danny, mom and dad want you to come downstairs to the lab okay, they say it's something really important."

Danny sighed and got up, "Okay, be down in a minute"

"Jack, everything is set we can launch it now that I've programed in the last of its commands." Maddie said as she stepped away from one control pannel and toward the launch pannel and began to type in commands and flipping switches.

"Prepare to launch in six...five...four...three...two..."she counted down her thumb ready to press down the green 'go' button when a young ghost girl floated through the portal.

"Danny," she just barely managed to exhale before falling limp onto the lab's cold aluminum floor, transforming back into her human alter ego.

"Danny who is this girl?" Maddie exclaimed.

* * *

Next time, Episode 3: Little Girl All Alone.


	3. Episode 3: Little Girl All Alone

**Episode 3: Little Girl All Alone**

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for reading, and waiting. Please review. I'll get very sad and depressed if you don't. :( Btw, If you are wondering when all the traveling the world stuff begins, it will be about 1-2 chapters from now. If you have any suggestions about places you want DP to travel to tell me through PMs or when u review._**

* * *

"Uuuhhh."

Danny sighed tiredly. As he fazed through his bedroom's blue splattered wall, a sense of relief washed over him. It felt so good to him to finally be home. With a swish of the door, Sam and Tucker soon followed a few seconds behind him. Danny flopped onto his bed, and he sunk into dark blue blanket and the white sheets surrounding him, almost wanting to disappear for a while and escape life.

"Who knew learning stuff and impressing our peers would be so tiring," he groaned.

Sam let herself fall onto a nearby musty blue bean bag. Likewise, Tucker pulled over a light blue office chair, and sat on it backwards, resting his chin on its back.

"Why does high school have to be such a horrid experience?" Danny wondered out loud. "I think we had it easier when we weren't popular!"

"Hey, at least you get to enjoy what props being popular has to offer!" Tucker pointed out, sounding a bit irritated. "Because I'm the mayor now, I have to miss school a lot."

"But, Tuck, isn't skipping school a good thing? Plus you get paid, don't you?"

Tucker smiled for a second at the thought of his weekly salary. He was making more than he ever had back when he was doing chores around the house or hacking his old electronics on the internet. However, it also seemed to pale in comparison when he remembered how annoying all the paperwork and bickering could be.

"True, but there are a lot of responsibilities attached," he muttered. "And I can't just blow them off like some other stuff. Everyone is depending on me to run the town."

Both of the boys let out a huge sigh. Sam, who seemed to be the only one who wasn't condemned to the pits of depression hell, got up and stood in between the two depressed friends and tried to cheer them up.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Sam told them, patting each on the back. "After tomorrow, summer vacation will start in six days. What do you think we should do?"

Danny smiled at the statement, and everyone began to light up. He was just about to make a suggestion when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Danny.

A glint of orange hair appeared in their view, and Jazz opened the door a crack, just enough to stick her head inside. She blinked at them and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Hi, Danny. Mom and Dad want you to come downstairs to the lab, okay? They said it was something really important."

Danny sighed and got up. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break, could he?

"Okay, be down in a minute," he relented.

* * *

In the messy basement known as the Fenton Works Laboratory, Danny, Sam, and Tucker made their entrance. The first thing they noticed was the small rocket aimed at the open ghost portal, along with tons of rickety monitors that his parents were controlling. The two adults were bent over the keyboards, typing up random codes.

"What's going on?" Danny asked curiously, blinking, bewildered at his parents actions. Jack gave a beaming grin and gestured toward the device.

"This here," he started, patting the rocket with his hand, "Is the Fenton Ghost Zone probe. It's designed to scan the entirety of the Ghost Zone and record information about everything in there. It will make a detailed map of it, so that way we can navigate through it better."

"Wow, won't that be helpful Danny?" his sister exclaimed, elbowing him secretly. He made a nervous smile and glanced down.

_Maybe I should tell them about Frostbite's infa-map_, he thought to himself. _Na. I think its better to keep some things a secret. Plus it'll keep them busy._

Meanwhile, Maddie zigzagged in between the control panels, checking the systems. With a final nod of her head, she stepped away from them and typed in the last launch commands. Switches were flipped, and she turned to her husband with a smile.

"Jack, everything is set! We can launch it now." Maddie called.

Danny and the others stepped back cautiously. Then, the countdown began.

"Prepare to launch," she announced, "In six...

five...

four...

three...

two..."

Her thumb was poised to press down the green 'go' button. However, before she could do anything else, something remarkable suddenly happened.

In a quick flash, something darted out of the portal. Or more accurately: someone. A young ghost girl tumbled to the ground in a smoking grand entrance. Although his parents seemed clueless, Danny already knew who it was. White hair stuck out from her scalp, and her ectoplasmic green eyes were widened with shock and pain. Tan colored skin showed under her two piece outfit. The shirt, which was half back and half white, had the DP symbol on the chest, was long sleeved, and ended at her torso. Her hands were curled in a pair of black and white gloves. To his horror, black and blue marks were painfully etched all over her body, and blood streamed out of her nose.

Jack and Maddie grabbed Fenton Bazookas, ready to fire at her. Danny quickly jumped in front of them and shielded her, waving his arms in the air for them to stop.

"Mom, Dad, NO!" he shouted.

In a great swoop, he knocked the weapons out of their hands. Before either of them could speak, no doubt with confused expressions, he knelt down next to the girl. His hand cradled her head, his expression was that of extreme concern.

"Danny," moaned the injured ghost girl. A second later she lost consciousness, falling with a thump to the cold floor. Two bright rings of light shone up and down her body, and a second later, everyone gasped as a black haired, naturally pale skinned human girl appeared before their eyes.

"Dani!" the boy exclaimed, with a rise of panic.

* * *

After Danielle had collapsed in Fenton Labs, Maddie had carefully carried her up to the guest room and tucked her in. In the meantime, Jack, Maddie and Jazz had started to interrogate the three 14 year old's about the mysterious girl and how she could be half ghost like Danny, etc. However, all they got out of Danny, Sam, and Tucker was that the girl's name was Danielle Phantom. They told them that she should be the one to tell them the rest. The disappointed parental figures agreed, and Danny's parents returned to the lab to complete the experiment. Jazz went to her room, no doubt to sulk about the whole matter.

On the other hand, Danielle slept the majority of the day. She didn't wake up until it was about time for dinner. By then, her ghost powers had healed her of her wounds, and she felt strong enough to walk. She wandered into the dinning room, where the Fenton family was all seated around the table, ready for dinner. Sam and Tucker were there too after deciding to stay for a bit.

"Danielle," called Danny, standing up to greet her. "You're awake!"

"You poor thing; you must be starved! Come, sit down, and eat with us, Sweetie." Maddie called. She motioned toward the empty chair between Danny and Jazz. The cautious girl eyed it before nodding taking her seat. Saliva oozed from the corner of her mouth as she gazed all googly eyed at the large overflowing plates of food. There was Chicken Parmesan, creamed carrots, and mashed potato and gravy, all which gave off a delicious aroma. She licked her lips but didn't make a move to eat anything.

"It's okay. Eat as much as you'd like," ushered Maddie.

"Really?" Danielle asked in surprised. A smile slowly crept across her beaming face. "Thank you so much!"

Without any further prodding needed, she quickly dumped food on her plate and started cramming as much of it as possible into her stomach. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz politely waited until the starving girl had finished her first plate of food. Then, the grilling of questions began.

"Danielle, how did you get your ghost powers?" Maddie asked bluntly, popping some carrots into her mouth.

"I was born with them," she shrugged half-truthfully, stuffing more food into her own mouth.

"Well, where are your parents then and who are they?"

At this, Danielle gave Danny a nervous glance, with a fork stuck half way up her mouth. Every answer didn't seem quite right in her head. She chewed some chicken, and it seemed like an eternity before she finally swallowed.

"That's a hard one," she muttered. "I guess you could call Vlad Masters my father...sort of."

Jack blinked, seeming surprised at the sudden revelation. He and his wife exchanged stunned looks.

"You're _Vlad's_ kid?" Jack guffawed, thinking back to his old friend. He had always thought the guy was single.

"Well, not exactly," Danielle explained. "He created me but I don't have any of his DNA. So I guess the people that I could consider my parents genetically would be... you two."

Upon hearing this, a variety of stunned reactions swooped across the table. Jazz, who had been sipping some grape soda, promptly spat out the drink. On the other end, gasps of astonishment were heard from the two parents, who never remembered having a third child. Especially one that had ghost powers, like Danny.

"Danielle is a clone of me that Vlad Masters had created," their son tried to awkwardly explain. "He was trying to make the perfect half-ghost son. The clones kept coming out wrong though. Danielle is the closest he ever got to making a stable replica of myself."

He turned to Danielle, who gave him an awkward look. Then he took a deep breath. It was his turn to ask questions now.

"Danielle, what happened to you in there?" he asked. "Are you destabilizing again?"

She shook her head no.

"I was flying through the ghost zone when I was attacked by Skulker," she replied, wiping her face with a napkin. "I guess he decided to make me his prey, since you're to hard to catch, or something. It all turned out okay, but... I hope he didn't notice me coming here."

"Oh, great," Danny sighed. He propped up his elbow on the table and held his head up with his hand. Something like this was going to become a_ huge _headache.

Meanwhile, Sam sighed and leaned back into her chair. Her eyes took a good look at Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, who all looked ready to hurl a load of questions at the teens.

"This is going to be a long night," she murmured.

* * *

The following day was Friday; so Sam and Tucker had gone home at 9:30. The Fenton family, however, did_ not_ go to sleep until about one in the mourning. Danielle and Danny were forced to answer multiple questions that night. Sometimes being asked the same one more than once so the adults could rap their brains around the answers. Eventually everyone grew weary and decided to call it a night.

However, a sort of awkwardness fell at the kitchen table the next mourning at breakfast. Now that the initial shock was gone they (Jack, Maddie and Jazz) had noticed that Danielle, or Dani as she liked to be called, really could be a carbon copy of Danny. Needless to say, the young heroine started to feel very uneasy, observing the strange looks they all were giving her. Danny felt the same way, for that reason and other reasons. The main one being Skulker. He may be able to beat Skulker like the other times before, but it seemed that his younger counter part had just gotten lucky. Daneille could be in big trouble.

_Relax, Fenton_, he told himself. _ She can handle herself. Plus I'm sure if Skulker were to attack her now, Mom and Dad would protect her from him... hopefully._

That day, instead of taking the bus, Jazz drove her brother to school. Neither one could really say anything, and the trip was long and silent for the two siblings. Once parked in the school's student driver parking lot, however, Jazz finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she finally burst out. The fact that her brother had kept such important information from her hurt a lot. Especially after all they had been through.

"I didn't know if I should," Danny admitted, as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"What are you talking about? You can tell me anything!"

"I'm sorry," he amended sheepishly. "I didn't think..."

"Yes, Danny, you didn't think. That's just what you did," she spat. "I thought you said that I was an honorary member of Team Phantom, and I think that that was something worth telling a teammate, your _sister_!"

Her brother shook his head and quickly opened the door to escape.

"Jazz, I'm sorry..." he replied, pointing at the building. "But look. We're going to be late for school. Let's just go."

* * *

After Jazz and Danny left, things in the Fenton house got even more uncomfortable. Jack had quickly retreated from the kitchen to the basement, leaving the two girls alone in an embarrassing silence.

"Um, do you want me to help you wash the dishes Mrs. Fenton?" Danielle finally offered as Maddie began to clear the plates and silver ware from the round table. Mrs. Fenton smiled kindly and nodded. For a while, the two worked in silence, with each doing their jobs without speaking.

Suddenly, a dish slipped from Danielle's fingers, and it crashed to the floor. The ceramic shattered on the ground, and a piece had dug into her pointer finger.

"Ow!" she cried out, sucking on it. "Oops. I'm so sorry!"

She backed away and started to pick up the shards. Maddie shook her head and bent down next to her with concern.

"That's ok. It was an accident," she reassured her, "Are you hurt?"

Danielle hesitated before holding out the injury. Maddie gasped slightly and gently grasped the girl's hand. She kissed the small wound before pulling out a green band-aid from a box on a high shelf, using it to cover up the cut.

"There all better," smiled Maddie. "Now don't move I'll clean that up before someone else gets hurt."

As Mrs. Fenton cleaned up the broken plate from the floor, Danielle stared at the bandage on her hand. She couldn't help but wonder what she had just experienced. She felt like running away in embarrassment, but at the same time... she wanted to give the older women a big childish hug.

_Was that something a mom does?_ She wondered to herself. _How should I have reacted? How..._

Unbeknownst to her, Mrs. Fenton was also thinking similar things. It was only a day, and yet she was beginning to develop a strong maternal bond for this little girl. The way that she acted made her seem so lonely. Yes, all alone in the world. She had no one, and it seemed almost to be her duty now to guide and take care of her. After all, it might have been fate that Danielle had been brought to her...

* * *

From high above, a tough looking ghost looked through his binoculars at his prey, staring intently at the infamous Danny Phantom. Skulker, adjusting his high tech-battle suit, smirked down at the sight. This boy had always been entertaining prey to hunt. Right now, though, open season was on _another _Phantom: Dani, with an I, Phantom. He would use her as bait. Before he went after her though he had to make sure the ghost boy was distracted. Skulker had predicted the situation the young hero was now facing when he said he would become very famous. The ghost boy was _very _busy with his new life as a celebrity. He was constantly being followed by weak humans who fanned all over him. It wasn't hard to tell how irritated he was getting by the stardom. The spying ghost couldn't help but smirk, watching the ghost boy from his hiding place.

He paused. Then, after a few seconds more, the masculine ghost hunter flew away from the school. It was time to head toward Fenton Works.

* * *

"Yoo hooo! Danny!"

The boy turned as his name was called by a feminine voice. Then, he blinked. Standing in front of him, with her hands on her hips, was Paulina, the most popular girl at Casper High. She was of Hispanic heritage, and had to be one of the prettiest people anyone had ever seen. However, despite her standing, he couldn't help but cringe a little.

Because right now, there was a pack of her satellite girls following behind her. They all seemed to perk up at his glance too.

"Oh... um. Hi?" Danny tired, not the least surprised that at the girl's presence. They had been following him nearly everywhere he went. He was glad that in a few days it would be summer, because by then, it would be a lot easier for him to give them the slip.

"Danny," stuttered someone. He turned and saw a short brunette girl wearing a pink top and a black and red plaid skirt in front of him. She was blushing and had a shy smile on her face, "W~will you g~go ou~out with m~me?"

Remembering Sam, he was about to politely refuse when Paulina suddenly broke in. "No way, if anyone is going to date Danny Phantom it's me! I already called dibs!"

"No! He is going to be _my_ boyfriend!" wailed a blonde nearby.

"Mine!" screeched another and lunged toward Danny. Danny turned intangible allowing the crazed fan girl to fall right through him.

At that point, Sam returned from using the lav. She observed the scene from a distance, with a twinge of annoyance biting at her as the female crowd swarmed around her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Paulina, who had noticed her, grinned like a Cheshire cat before flinging her arms around Danny's neck. The boy twitched, startled by her touch.

"Oh, nothing really," Paulina purred, inching closer to him. "Just taking back what is rightfully mine!"

She proudly gestured toward the raven haired boy she was clinging to, with a triumphant smirk.

"Danny doesn't belong to anyone!" Sam shouted, getting angrier by the minute.

Before the two of them could start firing words at each other, Danny finally decided to put his foot down. With a firm shove, he pushed the tan skinned girl off himself. She blinked at him in surprise, seeming not used to this kind of reaction.

"Paulina, look," he told her. "I admit you are very attractive. You're popular and pretty, but I _like _her and well...Sam is my girlfriend. I suggest you find someone else."

At that moment, a heavy silence fell upon the room. Sam couldn't help but blush with pride. She loved hearing Danny say that phrase: "Sam is my girlfriend." It made her swell up with a jumble of emotions. However, one emotion was clear. A smug smile was on her face right now, because that same phrase she adored was being used to crush that nemesis of hers: Paulina.

"How can you say that she is your girlfriend?" the outraged teen spat, glaring at the glowering Sam. "Have you even been on an official _date _yet?"

Danny and Sam exchanged glances. The truth wasn't a pretty thing right now,

"Of course we have!" he lied, trying to sound confidant.

Bbrrrrrrrrriiiiinng went the lunch bell. Paulina lifted her head and huffed, unimpressed. Turning on her white flats' heels, she strutted off, followed by her satellites. The hallways soon quickly emptied out as the ninth grade students scurried off to lunch.

After standing in line, Sam and Danny sneaked over at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. Their lunch were in front of them, ready to be eaten. Before they started, though, Danny held his hand up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow, feeling confused. The sandwich in her hands was put down as she tried to figure out an answer.

"For what?" she asked.

"Paulina was right. We haven't gone on an actual date yet because I've been really busy playing hero and America's idol**"

"Yes we have," she snorted. "We went to the mall last weekend and ate at the Nasty Burger. Don't you remember?"

"That doesn't count," he argued. "We do stuff like that all the time. Plus we were originally just going there to meet Tucker."

_Not to mention all the people who kept walking up to us and asking me for my autograph or something,_ he thought to himself.

At this, Sam suddenly remembered something. She glanced around the room and noticed that there was an empty space between them.

"By the way, where is Tucker?" she asked.

* * *

Tucker was dead.

Or at least, he was going to be. The stress inside him was building up as he tried to listen to Mrs. Walker rant on and on nonstop. Reggie wasn't helping either, hovering close by and listing off all the things that were on the agenda. Oh, and this was all while he trying to do _paper work. _

"...I don't think it's a good idea to open the public pool this year, Mr. Mayor." contined the old women. Her face reminded Tucker of a newt except with a short, tangled up white wig on its brow. She was also wearing way to much lipstick to be considered normal.

"Mr. Mayor, are you done with the paper work yet? For the sewer restoration project, we still have to..." said Reggie, his voice blaring through the conversation, Tucker tuned him out and switched his attention back to Mrs. Walker, desperately wishing that he was somewhere else.

" You know, I didn't vote for you, Mayor," she complained. "And I wouldn't vote for you if you were the only... what about those darn ice-cream trucks! That song they play gives elderly citizens, unlike myself, head aches."

Reggie continued on, a throbbing pain erupted in Tucker's forehead.

"That reminds me, Axion labs wants to know if..."

Finally, just when the old lady was about to rant off again, Tucker snapped. He was at the end of his rope, and this was the last straw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tucker flung his arms into the air and ran as fast as he could out of his office. He didn't care that he looked like a maniac. He needed to get out of here!

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" demanded the old women. She scuttled across the floor after him. Reggie also jumped to his feet, pushing past her to pursue his unhappy boss.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton household, Maddie and Danielle went down to the lab to see what Jack was up to. Apparently he had decided to start on another project he called the Porto-portal and was currently fiddling with an awkward cube-like machine next to him. It was the barely the size of his fist and shone with a metallic luster.

"It's a device that a person could easily carry around with them. It makes temporary portals to the ghost zone." he explained, meddling around it.

While he continued working, Danielle decided to mosey around the lab and look at all of the Fenton family's inventions. It wasn't long before she made the mistake of asking Jack how something worked. In a crackpot moment of inspiration, the excited inventor began to babble about all of his favorite metal toys. Maddie in the meantime decided to continue working on the new project her husband had started.

Now, you would think that Danielle would not be interested in such things like Danny. At first she really wasn't and regretted her own curiosity, but as the hours passed by, she found herself becoming more intrigued. Soon, the three were chatting away like a family or... at least like the Fenton family.

* * *

A few blocks away, Skulker looked down at his green tinted watch. Cars surrounded him, and he looked at the blinking numbers with amusement, Right now, it was about 2:00 p.m. From past experience (cough-cough purple back gorilla incident cough-cough) Casper high would let out at about 2:30 p.m. Then, the ghost child would be home by around 3:15 p.m. *

So if he was going to do this, the time was now.

The joy of the hunt pumped through his veins, and a sinister smile stretched across his face.

He was going to enjoy this so much.

* * *

"And this here is the Ghost Gabber," said Jack, picking up a machine not much bigger that one of Tuckers PDAs. "It was suppose to translate the creepy ghost language ghosts use to communicate with one another, but that didn't really work out too well."

Danielle, rolled her eyes, smiled at the silliness of the machine, and nodded back at him. Jack flashed a smile at her and rummaged through a box of more trinkets, trying to decide on what to show to her next.

"You know what, kiddo? I don't think I've ever been able to keep Danny or Jazz as interested as you are in my machines for so long. It's neat having a kid who's interested in what I do," he said sincerely.

"You are a very good little girl, Danielle," Maddie added, taking a break from the Porto-portal. "Thank you for putting up with Jack's rambling."

Danielle smiled up at the women. As the two adults talked some more, she fiddled with her fingers and thought to herself for a minute. A new emotion was bubbling up inside her, but she couldn't really describe it. What was it? Happiness? Maybe. Belonging? Possibly.

All she knew was that she felt it was right.

However, before she could contemplate it more, two giant, green blob of ectoplasm came shooting from the walls. They flew straight at the Fenton parents. Unable to do anything, they flew into the wall, glued to it by the slime. Danielle, surprised by the sudden attack, narrowed her eyes as a dark and menacing figure fazed into the lab. His evil green eyes were fixed on Danielle like daggers.

Skulker had come to reclaim his prize.

Danielle transformed on reflex. Her skin reverted back to its tan color, and the black hair faded to white immediately. She was ready for action and revenge.

"Hello, Girl," smirked Skulker.

A second later, he took a small metallic cube from his utility belt and tossed it at Danielle. It landed at the ghost girl's feet. Soon, it rapidly expanded and unfolded into a glowing cage, undoubtedly used to capture ghosts. It surrounded the unsuspecting Danielle, and by the time she had realized what was happening, it was already too late. The cage zapped her with an electric shock, she was knocked out into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams," the hunter chuckled.


	4. Episode 4: Skulker's Isle

**Skulker's Isle**

* * *

R&R

* * *

After school Jazz and Danny had decided to go back to their house with Sam. There was a thick silence between the three of them, though not as bad as that morning. Jazz sat up in front in the driver's seat while her younger brother and Gothic girlfriend sat in the back. No one spoke, and Danny rested his head on the cool glass window of the car door, watching the scenery as it zoomed by. His next few minutes were spent deep in thought, wondering how Danielle was after having to put up with having to spend the whole day alone with his parents. Then, just as he was thinking about what would happen next, Jazz parked her car.

"We're home," she sighed.

The three of them got out of the car and walked up to FentonWorks. With bated breathes, they tramped through the door, bracing themselves for the chaos that must be raging on inside. However, something didn't seem right. When they arrived, all the lights had been turned off. There was no sounds either. Dad's blabbering, machinery humming, dishes being washed... there was none of it.

Something was very wrong.

"Mom? Dad? Is anybody here?" called Jazz as she flicked on the light switch.

"Hello," echoed her brother.

The three teens walked further into the house, keeping their eyes peeled. Then, the lights went out, and a glowing green flash leaked out of the cracks of the basement door. The sound of the metallic doors of the ghost portal screeched, a sure sign that it was opening. The trio ran down the basement stairs in a panic. Danny transformed into his alter ego.

By then, the emergency back up lighting system had kicked in. It dimly lit up the messy lab, showing a disorder that was not unlike the Fentons. The main source if light, though, came from the open, eerie-looking ghost portal. At the feet of the door laid a crumpled piece of paper with writing on it. Sam was the first to notice and picked it up, skimming through its contents quickly.

"Danny," she gasped. "Come over here and read this!"

Her boyfriend cautiously walked toward her and took the note from her hands. Jazz was looming over his shoulder, trying to see what it read.

"Phantom," Danny began reading allowed. His eyebrows raised in surprise, realizing what this one word meant.

The note was addressed to _him_!

"I have taken hostage your delirious parents and weakling of a cousin. Both of which I know you care much about. You will be able to set them free from their imprisonment if you come _alone_ to Skulker's island in the ghost zone.

Come quickly. I'll be waiting.

From, Skulker."

The tension in the air rose. Jazz gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Danny crumbled the letter, glaring bitterly into the ghost zone. His eyes turned a bright, glowing green, filled with a new determination and anger inside.

He was going to make that jerk _pay_ for this!

* * *

A few minutes later, Danny glided through the ghost zone. He was traveling alone, just as the note had instructed. It had seemed like a trap, but he had decided against doing anything too risky.

Instead of worrying, though, his thoughts drifted back to the landscape. It didn't take him too long to find Skulker's island. It was nothing more than a giant hunk of rock floating in the middle of know where. On it was a lush, bristly forest and a large hollow rock formation that looked like a skull. In no time at all, Danny gently landed on the island. It only took one look around to see that there was no one in sight, not even of his parents.

"Now, to find them." The ghost boy told himself allowed.

As Danny walked further into the forest, a sense of dread and impending doom swelled in the pits of his stomach. He walked further along, wondering why he was so jittery, until finally it dawned on him why.

This place was rigged with traps, and he didn't even realize it until it was too late.

"AAAHHH!"

The vegetation around him turned upside down and shrunk as he was suddenly hurled up into the air. Finding himself hanging upside down, dangling from a ghost proof rope trap that was wrapped around his foot, Daniel struggled to set himself free. However, after a few attempts he could only give up and hang there limply, with blood rushing to his head.

"Great, now what?" The halfa pondered allowed hopelessly. Surprisingly, his answer came. In the form of a masculine voice from behind him.

"Now..."

The young halfa flailed at the sound, spinning around to see who it belonged to. Sure enough, behind him stood a tall figure wearing his normal uniform of a white and black high-tech battle suit and leering at him with malevolent eerie green eyes.

Skulker.

"Now, prepare to meet your maker, pup." smirked the hunter.

He aimed some sort of gun at the lad. Shots whizzed by Danny's ear, and he squirmed to keep himself from getting hit. It took a while, but at last the bonds were undone, thanks to the fact that he was able to wiggle his foot out of his boot. After five seconds of laying helplessly on the moss covered ground, Danny was once again able to think straight and attack.

Though, it didn't help that there was someone shooting at him.

As the male halfa lay limp before him, Skulker used this time to reach into his utility belt, pulling out a cube similar to the one he had used to capture Danielle. Before he could activate the device however, Danny zoomed over to him at full speed. With one mighty blow, our hero punched Skulker square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

Score one for Phantom. Now, it was time to get some answers.

"Were is my family!" Danny demanded.

The older ghost just smirked at the runt before him, amused by the child's arrogance.

"Sorry, I'm not telling you, whelp. If you want to save them from a death by boiling I suggest you find them yourself."

_BOILING? _Danny gasped, wide eyed as he pictured in his mind what sort of end his parents and Danielle may be subjected to. He could only imagine the better parts of it, and it brought him back to reality.

"You should start running child, I want this hunt to be interesting for the both of us."

Then, without a second thought, Danny ran for it. Skulker's taunts were lingering after him, pumping up his stress levels.

"You better hurry up child, or your family has no hope," mocked the hunter. "Then again, I guess they don't sense you'll never be able to out whit me, Skulker, Ghost Zones greatest hunter! I've had a few upgrades, especially in your honor."

"Gee, thanks a lot. But seriously you shouldn't have." huffed Danny relentlessly.

On cue, a volley of explosions went off behind him. He jumped into the air, and narrowly missed them as he floated up into the sky. Unfortunately for him, Skulker had an easy way to follow. A set of jet like wings protruded from the ghost's back, allowing him to fly almost at Danny's speed. Then, the chase continued.

"I hope Sam and Jazz are having more luck than I am," he voiced wistfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, the two girls were flying high above the city in the Fenton Specter Speeder, trying to find Tucker. At first, they were modest and solemn, sobering by the current situation. But when they found the techno-geek, they couldn't help but laugh at him despite themselves. Tucker was running at full speed away, his pursuers a skinny man in a suit and an old woman who was swirling a cane wildly in the air.

"When I catch you, Mr. Foley, I'm going to put you over my knee and give you a good whipping!" wheezed the old woman.

"Mr. Mayor, wait! We still have so much to do! Come back!" pleaded the blond.

Jazz pedaled the Specter Speeder to get ahead of the odd trio, landing at the end of the block. Sam opened the door, and Tucker took this as his cue to dive inside.

"GO! GO! GO!" Tucker shouted.

Hearing the urgency in the dark skinned boy's voice, Jazz floored the high tech vehicles gas petal. They flew back toward FentonWorks, with their third member giving a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, guys," Tucker smiled wearily, taking his seat. "What's happenin'?"

"Lots," replied Sam briskly. "We'll explain on the way."

* * *

When Danielle woke up, she was no longer in FentonWorks. It was somewhere much different, much more sinister. She was tied by a heavy, metal ectoranium chain, from the roof of a cave. It was a dark eerie-looking place, reeking of death. Below her was a gigantic tub of toxic, bubbling, green ectoplasm that glowed gently, casting long menacing shadows on the walls.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Danielle could make out the silhouette of a tall bulgy man, and a fit woman with bobbed hair and average height hanging beside her. She recognized them instantly.

"Mr. ans Mrs. Fenton?" she called out weakly.

The two adults stirred at the sound of the child's soft coo. Their eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the dark light.

"Mmmmhh," grumbled Maddie. "What hit me?"

Then, upon realizing where they were, the adults gasped at their surroundings and situation. Maddie started freaking out and staring at the ominious pit below.

"Jack, where are we!" Maddie screamed, causing the couple to sway.

"I think this is the Ghost Zone, Mrs. Fenton," Dani answered instead. "Skulker attacked us, and he must have brought us here."

"But why?" Maddie pondered.

"To use us as bait to get to Danny."

"Jack, our boy is in danger! We have to get out of here and save him." Maddie croaked.

"Right. I'm with you, sweetie!" Jack nodded.

Just as Jack said this a loud cranking noise from above could be heard as they were steadily being lowered toward the deadly goo.

Danielle couldn't help but shriek. This wasn't the first time that somebody had tried to melt her down, and that was her worst fear. She crumpled up, with Mrs. Fenton trying to console her.

"Don't worry, sweetie, everything is gong to be ok." cooed the female, noticing the turmoil Danielle was inflicting mentally, upon herself.

Danielle raised an eye brow, confused. "But we're tied up. Plus, these chains are probably made of an anti-ghost material, so I can't use my ghost powers to set us free."

Mrs. Fenton just smiled mysteriously at the confused child and nodded toward Jack. He got the message and nodded back.

Maneuvering his arm as much as he could, he managed to reach into her utility belt, pulling out a stick of green lipstick. Before Danielle knew what was happening, a green laser had cut through her chains, sending her plummeting toward the toxic goo below. A burst of terror shot through her, but, in order to avoid certain death, Danielle overcame it. She transformed into her ghostly alter-ego, allowing her to narrowly fly away from the green vat of death. Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie began to cut through there own chains.

"Danielle, catch us as we fall." ordered Maddie.

With a click, the last link was broken. The adults tumbled face forward, and the little ghost girl immediately picked them up. Now on solid ground, the three of them took steady steps, grateful for their new-found freedom.

"Now," started Maddie, dusting some dust off her shoulder. "Let's go help Danny."

* * *

Danny Phantom panted as he lead Skulker through the jungle. He had been traveling for a while, and fortunately they were going in circles on a wild goose chase. At the same time though, it made him panic even more.

_Where could he have taken them?_ Thought Danny. _Oh, please be all right, please be alive. _

For the moment, he had lost Skulker in the dense jungle the ghost hunter considered home. The problem was, he wasn't sure where on the island he was either. Just as he was catching his breath, Danny gasped as a icy blue swirl of mist popped out of his mouth.

"Oh no," he moaned.

This was followed up by the other ghost, who came rushing toward him at full speed. He dodged and zipped around the lush vegetation, barely able to be seen.

"Ready or not, here I come, whelp!"

Danny screamed as a bullet glazed his shoulder. Skulker used this opening to pounce like a tiger on his prey, forcing the two to go flying into a small nearby clearing. They wrestled and fought hand to hand combat for some time. The halfa punched, scratched and kicked the bigger ghost, but in the end it was not enough.

"Somebody's been working out," mumbled Danny as he struggled to set himself free from the headlock he was in. He didn't remember Skulker being so strong.

"I told you I got an up grade. Pretty cool right? I've even got a double edged sword instead of a single blade." Skulker bragged, momentarily loosening his grasp.

Danny wiggled his head free then fiercely elbowed Skulker in the gut. It was a good distraction, and he then doubled the man's pain with a kick to the head.

The victory was short-lived though. It didn't take the professional hunter long to recover, and soon the two were once again locked in hand-to-hand combat. Skulker easily pinned Phantom down, holding the boy by the neck with one hand and a ghost pistol to the teen's temple with the other. Instinctively, Danny flung his hands up toward his throat, trying to pry off `the cold metallic hand that was suffocating him.

"L-let me go!" he wheezed.

Skulker's mechanical lips curled into a malicious smile full of contempt.

"Get ready for the end of your after life, ghost child."

Danny recoiled in fear as the muzzle of the small gun began to glow a deadly green.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, closing his eyes, preparing for the worst.

BAANG

BAANG

Two shots were set off. But he hadn't felt anything hit him, and the heavy creature that was suffocating him was no longer squishing his scrawny body. Our hero cautiously opened his eyes. To his joy, the Fenton Speeder with Jazz, Tucker and Sam inside was hovering not far from him. Sam was leaning out the open door firing a Fenton bazooka at Skulker, and a barrage of large holes were indented into the ground.

"Danny, are you OK?" she called anxiously out to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks for the save Sam!"

He rubbed his neck and nodded as a teasing smile broke through his face,.

"Cutting it a bit close there aren't you though?"

"Uh, your welcome," she pretended to sound irritated. "Now, get up here!"

Obediently, Danny flew over to the Speeder. He tumbled into the metal inside, greeting everyone with a grateful grin. Now, with everyone here, it would be much easier to find his family.

"Tucker," he stated, getting right down to business. "I need you to hack into Skulker's mainframe. That should subdue him and find out where Danielle and my parents are."

The dark skinned boy nodded and pulled out a PDA from one of his many pants pockets. It seemed like ages since he had last seen one of those.

"You got it dude, but I'll need a distraction," the kid replied.

Danny smirked, ready for payback.

"Now, that I can do."

* * *

Skulker shook his head as he regained his footing. The blast that had hit him had come as a surprise, and it irritated him. He hated surprises, especially when they were sneak attacks. That was his thing!

He didn't have long to recover though, because as soon as he was on his feet, the young male halfa came zooming toward him at over 100mph.

"Hey metal mouth!" Phantom yelled. "Want some PUNCH!"

Danny mowed him down with a good slug, sending Skulker flying into the air. The hunter activated his jet pack and flew back toward him, growling and unleashing his guns. A shooting match went on between them, with fiery bursts of green flares everywhere.

Meanwhile, down on the ground below, Tucker was busily working on hacking into Skulker's new mainframe. There were a bunch of complicated numbers, and his eyes squinted at the screen.

"Tucker, how much longer?" questioned Jazz.

"Almost there, just a little longer," he yelped in frustration. "Darn it! Why can't I hack in!"

* * *

Jack, and Maddie got through the dense jungle as well as they could, with Danielle floating not far ahead of them. They had to all be careful not to accidentally trigger one of Skulker's many traps. Something which Jack was not good at. Danielle knew she would have a better chance of finding her cousin if she flew on ahead, but she feared for Mr and Mrs Fenton and decided against it. She only flew up to ten feet away from them in order to be the lookout for danger or Danny. One trap was spotted after another, and the process became tedious until they finally found something.

"Look," called Danielle, pointing to a rope with a loop tied into it. On the ground below was a light greyish white boot, undoubtedly her cousin's. The odd trio hurried over to it.

"This is Danny's," proclaimed Danielle, a sense of guilt washing over them. She couldn't help but think they were too late. Then, his scream came from not too far away.

"NOOOOOO!" the boy's voice echoed.

"Danny?" whispered Danielle under her breathe.

BAANG

BAANG

"DANNY!" they shrieked, automatically running toward the sound of the hero's cries.

* * *

Jack, Maddie, and Danielle paused to regain their breath as they reached a nearby clearing. There, fighting with all his might against their kidnapper, was Danny, aided by Jazz, Sam, and Tucker from inside the Speeder. With each shot, the two powerful ghost hunters came closer and closer to hitting their targets. You would have never seen parents look prouder.

"Yeah, way to go Danny!" cheered Jack.

In his excitement, Jack accidentally stepped into a nearby trap and got stuck hanging thirteen feet from the forest floor. Not that it wasn't expected.

"Mr. Fenton!" gasped Danielle. "Don't worry I'll get you down."

"No, wait," demanded Mrs Fenton. I'll get Jack down. You have to go help Danny."

* * *

"Hey, be careful whelp!" complained Skulker. "You dented my suit with that last blast."

"Oh, sorry to have soiled your dress, _ma'am_!" Danny taunted.

The battle raged between the two, and the boy threw some ice and ecto blasts mixed together at his target. Skulker clenched his fists and turned invisible/intangible. The attacks harmlessly passed through him, and the malicious older ghost glared at the teenage boy as he laughed at his own joke.

Pulling a bazooka out of a socket in the back of his suit, he sadistically fired a deadly blast of green flames at his prey. Fortunately for Danny, Danielle jumped into action and pushed her cousin out of the way. Both Phantoms hit the ground hard, a little worse for the wear but still alive.

"Danielle?" Danny gasped confused.

"Hi cuz, mind if we cut in?"

She motioned with her free hand to Danny's parents.

"How did you..."

"Your parents have way to many toys." she joked. "Oh, and I think this belongs to you," added she, holding up the white boot. Daniel looked down at his feet and wiggled his exposed toes sheepishly.

"Thanks," he mumbled , slipping the boot on and giving his cousin a big hug.

"Oh, what a touching family reunion," teased Skulker. "Would you like me to hang your pelts right next to each other on my mantle place, so you'll never have to be separated?"

Danielle and Danny simultaneously put her pointer finger to their lips, acting as though they were deep in thought over the proposition. Then, they smirked.

"Hmm, no thanks," they replied in unison.

Angered by their insolence Skulker began to shoot again. The youngsters flew back up into the sky and together continued to battle the hunter ghost.

Back on the ground, Sam hovered over Tucker, squinting her eyes at the machine in his hand.

"Tucker, how much longer!" she demanded to know.

The boy smiled back.

"In three... two... one... presto!" replied Tucker.

His PDA had finally finished hacking into Skulker's system. The buttons flickered victoriously, ready and awaiting his orders. Then, with the press of a button, Tucker took total control of Skulker's suit.

* * *

"Danielle, look out!" warned Danny as a volley of missiles came hurling toward them. They snaked through them by turning intangible, missing all of them except for one.

"AAH!"

Danny screeched as it blew up in his face, sending him hurtling backwards to the ground. Danielle came to his aid quickly, only to be shot in the back with an electric pulse.

"Why can't I move?" Danny yelped aloud in frustration, trying to move his ever tightening muscles.

" There was spectral paralysis gas in that missile. The effects are only temporary. This, however," explained Skulker, pulling out a high tech bazooka. "Is not. At last I have you, whelp."

"I don't think so!" called a voice a few feet away.

Skulker turned to see who it was. There, armed with a PDA in hand stood Tucker confidently. Unamused, Skulker aimed a wrist ray at the boy, as if he were a fly, but before he could fire, he had lost all control.

"Hey, what's happening?" he cried.

Everyone stared as he began to dance to the Nutcracker, with Tucker smiling smugly to himself.

"Simple," the boy shrugged, "I've hacked your systems, and now your under my control."

With the press of a couple of buttons on his PDA, Skulker went from dancing ballet to dancing the Flamingo then the Disco. All of a sudden, his menacing aura became burned away in the face of humiliation. No one could resist cracking up laughing at the Ghost Zone's mightiest ghost hunter.

"Please, make it STOP!" pleaded the man.

Everyone present only laughed, enjoying the show to its fullest.

"Now that's hilarious!" Sam snorted.

"May we cut in?" Jack asked the kids on he and his wife's behalf. "Now that we've got him were we want him, I want to kick some ghostly butt!"

"Sure, go ahead." Tucker smiled, giving them the OK sign.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton smiled deviously at each other then at their former kidnapper. Skulker gulped as the two pulled out their favorite weapons and slinked towards him.

Payback time.

* * *

After Skulker was thoroughly beaten to a pulp, Danielle woke up to find herself in the Fenton's living room. Everyone was hovering around her, with smiling faces.

"Danielle, welcome back to the land of the living," smiled Tucker.

"I guess this means we won," she asked.

"Thanks to yours truly," bragged the African American boy, doing a little bow. Anticlimactically, though, he lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Everyone had a good laugh over that. Then, it died down as Danielle transformed into her ghostly alter ego Dani Phantom. They gave her confused looks, not understanding her intentions.

"Well, I guess I should be going now," she said with a heavy sigh.

There was a strange ting of pain in her heart when she said this, though. It was hard to admit but she would miss the Fenton family. She new she couldn't stay here though.

That's what she thought anyway until Mrs Fenton grabbed hold of her arm. The two females blinked at each other.

"Danielle, wait," she urged. "We would love for you to stay. While you were asleep we all discussed it, and well...you need a place to stay and someone to take care of you, to love you, to..."

"We want you to be a Fenton!" Jack butted in.

Danielle, understandably confused, took a step back to observe them all. Their faces were all warm and open, and that puzzled her even more.

"I-I don't understand," she murmured. "What are you-"

"They want to adopt you Danielle," explained Sam.

Danielle looked in shock at the Fentons. It felt like the world was crashing down on her head. This... went against everything she had previously thought. She never ever imagined that in a thousand years someone would want her, a _clone_, to be part of their family. Didn't they care that she had a bad past, and was created by their arch nemesis? Apparently not.

This warmth she has felt while living here from them had been so nice, and when she looked at all their hopeful, loving faces, she felt a strange but wonderful sensation. Something that she had never gotten from Vlad. This was the secret wish she had prayed for every night in her heart. When she looked at Danny's face, everything seemed to be coming.

This was more than just an offer. It was the chance to have a life. A brother. A place to belong and to be truly loved by someone.

Well, when she thought of it that way, how could she refuse?

"I suppose I can give this family thing a try," she decided sheepishly.

* * *

Aha! So now there is a new member to Team Phantom and the Fenton Family, and Freshman year will be over very soon. Sorry about the long wait. Patience is a vertue though. Anyway... **R&R** if you do I will be re-inspired and work hard to get the next chapter out quickly. So **R&R**!

Next time on Danny Phantom Planet:

"So, we went to go sign the adoption papers, and when we got back TADAH! Seven tickets to the best vacation spot on the planet!" reported Maddie to her children when they came home from school.

"Where?" asked Danny

"Hawaii!"

"Man, having your first date in Hawaii, now that is classy."

"Everything has got to be perfect."

"I feel so old."

"Argh, shiver me timbers, this isle is mine now. MWA HA HA HA!"

"What on Earth happened to our parents!"

"I'm never changing back never!" R&R


	5. Episode 5: Recap  Bonus

**Episode 5: Recap**

**Just to let you guys no b4 you read this, this chapter is basically restating what any loyal fan of Danny Phantom would no, such as how he got his ghost powers, who his enemies are, and the hole Disasteroid thing. It also has a bit of what I think happened emidietly afterward. If you want to skip this part you can, but I do suggest that you scroll down to the bottom of the screen b/c of a special little bonus I've thought up for you!**

* * *

It was bright sunny afternoon when Danny and his friends got out of school. Backpack in hand, the ghost halfa grinned over at Sam and Tucker, who looked just as cheerful as he did. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a flash of light burst as he switched to ghost mode. Then, he waved over his shoulder to them before jumping up into the air.

"See you later, guys!" he called.

"Bye, Danny," Sam waved back.

Tucker, being the ham he was, gave a mock salute. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the happiest. Not that Sam and Danny weren't. After all, who could be miserable around this time?

"See you tomorrow. Only one and a half days of school left. Can't wait!" the techno greek grinned.

Danny smiled back in response.

"Yeah, I know. It's about time too, we need it!"

Yep. This was the reason for all their good moods. It was because of good old summer vacation, the necessity of every teen's life and just the thing to make life easier. Between the drama and growing period of puberty, high school was super rough. You were judged by how you looked and acted. People were always pressuring one another to do something stupid. (Not to mention how hard it was to say "no". After all, who wouldn't want someone's approval and 'friendship'?)

Oh, and don't forget about the regular stuff too. Like more homework, more tests, harder classes, etc. Plus, there was the ever increasing pressures every teen had to face about there future careers, and whether or not they were going to get to collage or not. So yeah, it was rough, and summer vacation was a break from all that.

But for Danny, it also was something more. It was not only a breather for school, but for his personal life as well.

You see, Danny had a bit more on his plate than most teens. Thanks to an accident that occurred in his parents' lab about one month before the school year, he had suddenly acquired ghost powers. He couldn't help but shudder a bit as he remembered that day, just a mere kid, into his parents' newly built ghost portal. While inside, Danny, in all of his clumsiness, had somehow turned the thing on. The shock had been enormous, infusing ectoplasm and twisting it into his human DNA.

So, the next thing he knew, he was part ghost. A halfa. What he was today.

Now, in the present situation, it was ok, but back then the experience was a living nightmare. Considering the fact that his parents were ghost hunters, Danny feared that if he told them of his "condition," they would have ripped him apart, molecule by molecule. So, he and his friends, Tucker and Sam, decided to keep his supernatural abilities a secret from everyone.

Thank God he was wrong though. Danny chuckled to himself as he flew toward home, thinking about how naïve he was before about that.

"I should have known they wouldn't do anything bad to me," he smiled.

His parents, however, were only the beginning of his many worries. Because soon afterward, ghosts had begun to show up in Amity Park like crazy. The majority of them were truly evil too, all wound up in conspiracies of taking over the world or wrecking havoc. No one could stand up to them either, not even the police. And so he, Danny Fenton, an average kid, doubled as Danny Phantom, teen ghost ghost hunter of Amity Park. It had been a scary transition, but he learned a lot. He got better at his ghost powers, made some very strong allies, like Frostbite, Wolf and Clockwork, and of course, made a lot of enemies. Just to name a few, there was Skulker, Technus, Ember, Walker, Desire, Young Blood, The Fright Knight, The Guys in White, Freakshow, Valerie Grey, and Vlad Plasmius. (Note the sarcasm laced in)

_ I wonder what has become of good old __**'Uncle Vlad',**_ Danny pondered to himself half heartily, thinking about the last name on his mental checklist. _Probably still floating around helplessly in outer space._

Ironically, Vlad had been good friends with his parents during collage. They had created a club together that was dedicated to hunting ghosts. It truly was fitting, but that all ended when one of their projects, a miniature version of the present day ghost portal, exploded in Vlad's face. The accident had caused Vlad to get a bad case of ecto-acne and caused him to spend years in a hospital, thus ruining his social life and making him loose his chance at wooing the love of his life: Danny's mother Maddie.

(The fact that it was Jack's fault really didn't make the situation any better either. To be honest, it was just a simple mistake. Pouring down diet soda into the machine really wasn't his smartest move ever, but then again... it was Jack. You really couldn't blame him too much.)

The only thing Danny could see that he and Vlad had in common was there 'special abilities'. As the ecto-acne healed, Vlad began to gain ghost powers too. However, unlike the teen, Vlad had used them for his own greedy, self serving purposes instead of helping others.

Danny shivered as his mind drifted to when he had met Plasmius. It was at a collage reunion, a trap the man had concocted as a way to get close to Jack in order to destroy him and gain Maddie. Somewhere along the way, he had figured out Danny's secret too. He had offered to train him and make him his son, in return for Danny's rejection of Jack as his father, but Danny's loyalty was ironclad. So, he refused and went on to foil the older halfa's plot. Needless to say, this didn't stop Vlad Masters/Plasmius in the least. Instead, he had become obsessed with making Danny his 'perfect son'. Even going so far as to clone him! In the end, however, Vlad gave up on his odd obsession and vowed to ruin the young ghost boy.

Danny frowned deeply as memories of what had happened next swam through his mind. They weren't pleasant ones either, born back when Danny had pulled some childish pranks on his arch nemesis. To his dismay, right after, the man had become mayor of Amity Park, of course abusing his power in order to torment the teen. Eventually, this lead to Mayor Masters forming of a teen ghost hunting group called Masters' Blasters. (A cheesy name when you thought about it, but oh well) Oh, and every chance they got, Vlad's hired drones upstaged Danny at his own game, convincing the public and Danny that he was no longer needed.

So, sick of his halfa status, Danny wanted to return to being a regular kid. Taking advantage of the fact that his parents were remodeling the Fenton Portal, he reenacted the accident that had given him his powers. This time, however, it took them away instead. It would have been nice if all that worked out well, but... well life is never really like that, right?

You see, at the same, exact time, a serious threat had come tumbling toward Earth. Quite literally too. A giant asteroid had been heading towards the planet and was bound to collide with it. There were attempts to stop it, but all had failed. Finally, Vlad, being the power hungry, messed-up fruit loop he was, revealed his ghost half to the world and promised to save it by turning the asteroid intangible. Not out of the goodness of his heart though. Nooooo. Instead, in return for his services, he was to be paid a ridiculously large sum and crowned Earth's king.

However, it was a great twist of irony when his attempts proved to be futile too. The over sized space boulder was entirely composed of a rare anti-ghost material called ectoranium, which made it impossible for any ghost (or half ghost for that matter) to touch it. Vlad, after learning this, begged for Jack's help (he was in the spaceship that had taken Vlad and himself into outer space) However, Danny's father just left him floating there and headed back home, knowing now how truly evil his once old friend (in reality he hadn't been Jack's friend sense the accident) was evil, and hated him for what he had done.

In the end, Danny was the one to save the day. He had been able to regain his ghost powers and came up with a plan to save the Earth. Instead of turning the asteroid intangible, though, he, and a billion other ghosts, turned the _Earth_ intangible. This allowed the giant space rock to harmlessly pass through it. Right afterward his sister, Jazz convinced him to reveal his secret to his parents, and ultimately, the entire world.

Danny chuckled uncomfortably as he thought of what had happened to him in the past six and a half weeks. He looked down below at the buildings, mentally thinking about how he was only two thirds of the way home, and reminisced quietly.

Being a celebrity wasn't all great as it was made out to be. The first couple of weeks had been hectic, to say the least. He hadn't been able to leave his home without being attacked by fans and the press. Important people kept showing up from all over the globe at FentonWorks to thank him, and the rest of team Phantom, for their actions. He had even gotten to meet the president of the United States at Washington D.C. That was cool. Two weeks after, the erection of the statues of him as Phantom around the world things began to die down, and he was able to return to school (joy).

Oh, and the other students didn't treat them as they used to either. Instead, they showered him with respect and admiration. Well, almost everyone. Ever since finding out that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one in the same, Valerie had done her best to avoid him. After his third day back at school, he still hadn't seen her, and no one else seemed to be able to find her either.

_ I wonder if she hates both of me now?_ pondered Danny sadly.

He had really liked Valerie. They had even gone out for a little while, thanks to Technus, but it didn't work out. Still, they had stayed friends. Valerie liked Danny, so she wanted to protect him. She even distanced herself to keep him safe from evil ghosts she fought. There was a big problem though: the most evil ghost in her book actually was _Danny _sense Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. This, of course, meant there would be trouble for him if she found out his big secret. Maybe it was a good thing that the ghost hunting girl had disappeared. If only the ghosts from the ghost zone would do the same!

Because even though Danny's limelight died down, ghost attacks did not. They were always causing trouble. It was super annoying, to say the least.

_Oh well,_ thought Danny, _I've already saved this town from destruction a thousand times already. Whats a few more battles?_

Thanks to his accident, billions of people had been saved. And not just from Vlad and the Disasteroid. There had been incidents with Ember McClain, Young Blood, Technus, Nocturne, Vortex, Hotep-Ra, The Guys in White (they still didn't know destroying the ghost zone would also destroy the human world), Pariah Dark, and that insane clown _Freakshow_**.**

Man, what a weirdo. He had only come in contact with the evil ring master twice, but both had been horrendous and life threatening. The first time was when the had brain washed Danny and some other ghosts to steel stuff for him. The second was when the man tried to use magical ghost gems to take over the world(of course!). Danny hoped that he would never see him again. Luckily, from what he had herd Freakshow had turned back into a human after the gems were destroyed, and was locked away in some Guys in White fecility, never to see the light of day again

Now, it seemed that Phantom's 'break time' was over, and the war between him and all the evil ghosts was back on.

The most recent attacks had been from Ghost Writer and Skulker. Even though they did a lot of harm, there was one good thing came out of the latter's visit: Danielle. Starting yesterday, the little half-ghost girl (she was one of the clones created by Vlad to resemble Danny) was an official member of the Fenton family.

Oh, but he couldn't forget the best thing either. Out of that whole Disasteroid ordeal, it turned out that he and Sam now had new, romantic relationship. True, they hadn't gone on an _official_ date yet, but there was almost none if any awkward tension between them when it came to the fact that they liked one another more than just as friends.

Danny smiled and stared into the sky dreamily as he remembered their first kiss. The teenage boy was so lost in the memory of Sam's soft lips that he just barely noticed that he flew right through a metal pole. He shook his head and looked up, seeing the FentonWorks sign above flashing in neon lights.

"Aw, home sweet home," the teen halfa sighed.

He flew up to the tall red brick building and swerved around large metal contraption on its roof. Landing on the building's porch stoop, Danny fazed through the front door. Then, placing his backpack down in the hallway, he transformed back to his human form.

Surprisingly, everything was still calm. Curious, he peeked over into the kitchen, where his mom, dad, and new little sister Danielle were sitting. They were all reading brochures. As he stood in the hallway he heard his mother mumble something to his new sister. He didn't exactly catch what she had said, but whatever it was caused the two of them to giggle in amusement.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked.

The three Fentons sitting around the table turned and smiled at the raven haired boy walking into the room. A thick air of anticipation was gathered to the point where it was going to smother someone.

"Danny," smiled his mother excitedly. "You won't believe where we are going on vacation!"

"We're going on vacation?" the fourteen year old mumbled. Then, he gasped with excitement. "Wait... Really? We're going on vacation! When? Where?"

"As soon as school ends on Friday, we'll be off," answered his mom.

"OK, but were?" he pestered.

Jack, Maddie, and Danielle exchanged excited, knowing glances then exclaimed in unison.

"Hawaii!"

That one word cause Danny's jaw to drop with amazement. His mom was right. That was the last place he expected them to all ship off to.

"That is AWSOME!" he proclaimed, getting over the initial shock.

Jack rushed over to his son and clasped one of his chunky arms around his son's shoulders.

"Yeah, it is. Just think of it, son," his father happily sighed. "Crisp, salty ocean air, white sandy beaches, and more coconuts than we'll know what to do with."

"Sweet." his son chuckled.

"They sure are!" beamed Jack, his mind still centered on the coconuts. "Especially when they're ripe. They're nearly impossible to crack open though. You wouldn't mind zapping some open for me, would you Danny?"

"Sure, Dad." Danny shrugged with an amused smile.

"Don't forget, Jack. We have to get there first before we can start vacationing," his wife teased.

"She's right Mr Fenton. No chillin' till we get to the hot spot." added Dani.

"How right you are, short bread," agreed Jack.

"Oh, Danny. I nearly forgot," added his mom. "We have enough room in the Emergency Ops center for your two little friends to come along if you want."

"Really!" Danny voiced ecstatically.

_Bringing Sam and Tucker along would make this trip perfect, _thought he.

"I got to go ask them right now!" decided Danny. He rushed out of the room toward the nearest phone, nearly running into Jazz. She had just gotten home and was now staring stupidly at the wild scene.

"Hey! Watch were your going Danny!" Jazz scolded.

Her words echoed down the hallway, unheard as her brother rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. She shook her head with annoyance and turned to the rest of her insane family.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

Jack didn't exactly follow her train of thought. Instead, he was still in lala land imagining coconuts on the beach. His forehead furrowed up a minute later as a unique question came to mind.

"Hey, Jazzy pants, is there such a thing as coconut fudge?" responded her father.

…

Jazz face palmed and simply walked out of the room. Seriously, that's what she gets for trying to get a logical answer from this group of wackos.

"I...I don't want to know," Jazz brushed off.

* * *

**Celeb TV**

**Lew: Ladies and Gentle man welcome to The Celeb Show and I'm your host Lew Carroll. Today we'll be interviewing a Nicktoons icon, Danny Fenton, better known as Danny Phantom!**

**Crowd: cheers/claps**

**Danny: Hey! Where the heck am I!**

**Lew: Relax Danny, your on TV. By the way how does it feel to be the star of your own TV series?**

**Danny: I have a TV series?**

**Lew: Not very bright are you?**

**Danny: Well...HEY!**

**Crowd: laughs**

**Lew: Now Danny, I hear you and Sam haven't gone on a date yet. Is this _true_?**

**Danny: Well, yeah but I've been really busy and Sam's cool with it so I guess that it's OK.**

**Lew: Ok, OK! That my friend, is not OK. It is just plain WRONG! If you don't get your act together boy she is going to dump you faster that a garbage truck. **

**Danny: But...**

**Lew: She might be thinking of doing it right now, let's call her up and ask he,r shall we? Hhmmm...  
(Lew pulls out a cell phone and dials a number, and sets the phone to speakers) Hello is this Sam Manson?**

**Sam: Yeah, who is this?**

**Lew: I'm Lew Carroll from the Celeb Show. I'm here with your Danny, and I was wondering if it was true if you and Danny had not gone on a date yet.**

**Sam: Yeah, but...**

**Lew: Doesn't that make you angery?**

**Sam: A little, but not...**

**Lew: See folks for as awesome of a super hero Danny Phantom may seem to be, he is really a self centered jerk who doesn't take time out of his 'busy scheduale' for the people he supposedly loves. You should dump him now girl, before he gets the chance to break your heart.**

**Sam: No. Danny cares for me, and I am ok with the fact that he is busy b/c he is busy keeping everyone, including your sorry butt safe!**

**Lew: Somebody has detachment issues.**

**(Sam hangs up on her end of the line. There is a few seconds of awkward silence b4 she comes in, busting the door down, a Fenton Bazooka in had.)**

**Sam: Hey Lew 3,2,1 ACTION! (Sam begins to fire the bazooka at Lew)**

**Danny: May I goin in?(Transforms into Phantom)**

**Sam: Of course.**

**(The two love birds start firing at Lew who runs for his life.)**

**Lew:We'll be right back after these messages from our sponsers. ...Not the Face, not the FACE! **

**BOOM**


	6. Sorry

**Hello loyal and devoted online readers. Thanks for reading this whirl wind of an adventure I've concocted for our dashing half ghost hero! However I've been stupid. I have been trying to write about places I have never been to/know a lot about, something I was told NOT to do. Obviously that person knew what they were talking about b/c as hard as I've tried every thing has stunk. **

**I'm not giving up though. I will finish this story for you all one day. Just give me a while...a long while.**

**I swear to you all, everyday for the rest of my life if I have to I will watch foreign films, documentaries, books, clip art ect. Until I have seen so much and learned so much that I can't hold it in any longer and I BARF the WORLD! **

**Then after I'm half dead from up chucking a twin earth I'll finish this, once and for all!**

**In the mean time, I suggest you check out my other Danny Phantom Fanfic, The Safest Place. It's a lot different than this one, but I've been told it is really good, plus it gets a lot of reviews.**

**PS I would like to thank Skatoonyfan1234 and Foreverhalfa for their reveiws. **

**I love you to sooo muuuchnness!**


End file.
